Madara Uchiha Love Story
by Zukaichi
Summary: Secuil kisah cinta Madara Uchiha


Love Story of Uchiha Madara

Created by: Rein Zukaichi

Jauh sebelum desa Konoha dibuat, pada siang hari, Uchiha Madara, kala itu masih berusia sekitar 10 tahun, sedang berada di hutan untuk berlatih. Madara berlatih keras sekali untuk bisa mengalahkan para Senju ketika peperangan diantara kedua clan tersebut terjadi.

Madara berlatih Shuriken jutsu, Taijutsu, Kusarigama jutsu. Saat Madara berlatih shuriken jutsu dengan kunai dan shuriken yang ia bawa. Madara melempar-lempar Kunai ke target yang ia buat di pohon. Sesudah dia melempar semuanya, ada satu yang tidak menancap di salah satu target.

Dia merasa kesal karena kunai yang satu tersebut tidak menancap, dia pergi ke tempat dimana kunai tersebut jatuh. Disaat dia mencari-mencari kunainya, dia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang umurnya berkisar 8 tahun sedang memegang kunainya tersebut. Madara seketika kaget dan memanggilnya.

"Oy oy!" Madara berteriak sambil berlari ke gadis tersebut. Gadis itu menoleh ke Madara dengan ekspresi yang kaget.

Setelah Madara berada di depannya, gadis tersebut terlihat gemetaran.

"Jangan bermain dengan benda ini… berbahaya…" Madara mengambil kunainya dengan paksa. Membuat gadis tersebut ketakutan dan hendak menangis. "Lagipula, ini milikku…" dengan sombong Madara mengatakan begitu. Dan akhirnya, gadis tersebut menangis.

"Weeee… weeee…" Gadis tersebut menangis dengan keras. Madara terlihat kebingungan.

"Jangan menangis… sssttt…" Namun, gadis itu masih saja menangis.

"Weee… weee…" Madara tambah bingung, beruntung dia membawa bekal yang ia kantungi dan dia ikat di pinggangnya. Madara mengambil isi bekalnya dan merayu dia untuk tidak menangis.

"Ini… kau mau ini?" Madara menawarkan bekalnya ke gadis tersebut berupa onigiri. Gadis tersebut berhenti menangis dan kemudian mengambilnya lalu memakannya. "Syukurlah…" Madara merasa lega setelah gadis tersebut menghabiskan onigiri yang diberikan kepada gadis tersebut. Madara hendak pergi kembali ke tempat latihannya.

"Kakak…" gadis tersebut memanggil Madara.

"Hmm? Apa?" Madara berhenti dan menoleh.

"Sedang apa kakak disini?" gadis tersebut bertanya.

"Hmm… aku sedang berlatih… untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat…" Madara menjawab dengan _pede._ "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang mencari kayu untuk nenekku… lalu aku temukan pisau ini, aku kira ini bisa untuk memotong kayu…"

"Hahaha… kau ini ada ada saja… ya sudah, kamu lanjutkan mencari kayunya ya…" Madara kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat latihannya.

"Kakak!" gadis tersebut memanggilnya kembali.

"Apa lagi?" Madara sedikit kesal.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Gadis tersebut dengan muka memelas agar Madara menerimanya dan membiarkan dia ikut.

"Huh… baiklah… ayo…" Madara menerimanya dan membiarkan dia ikut.

"Hore!" gadis tersebut terlihat senang.

"Oh ya… siapa namamu?"

"Kasumi… tapi aku tidak boleh mengatakan nama clanku…" gadis itu menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit murung.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Nama kakak siapa?"

"Namaku Madara… aku juga sama tidak boleh mengatakan nama clanku…"

"Begitu ya…"

"Ehe… ayo…" Madara dan Kasumi pergi ketempat Madara latihan. Tempat latihan Madara tidak jauh dari tempat dimana Madara dan Kasumi bertemu.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan, Madara memperlihatkan Kasumi beberapa teknik shurikenjutsu. Madara belum begitu baik dalam Shurikenjutsu, dia berpura-pura menjadi orang yang handal. Madara melempar beberapa kunai dan ke target, namun kembali Madara masih belum mengenai target dengan baik dan masih ada yang tidak mengenai target sama sekali.

Madara terlihat malu saat itu, namun Kasumi malah kagum dan terpesona. Dia memberikan tepuk tangan kepada Madara. Kasumi membantu Madara mengambil kunai-kunai dan shuriken-shuriken yang terjatuh tidak menancap dengan benar.

Beberapa jam berlalu hingga sore tiba, Madara menyudahi latihannya. Madara memberesi peralatan ninjanya serta bekalnya.

"Kakak… tadi itu hebat sekali…" kata Kasumi yang terkagum.

"Benarkah? Hehehe" Madara terlihat malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Iya… tadi itu keren sekali… maukah kakak mengajarkannya padaku?"

"Eh? Apa kau bisa?"

"Aku pasti bisa! Lagi pula aku ini dari sebuah clan yang terkenal! Kakek nenekku adalah seorang ninja, kedua orang tuaku juga adalah ninja!" dengan semanga Kasumi menjawab.

"Hmm… baiklah… kita lihat besok… saatnya kau pulang…"

"Baiklah… dadah kakak!"

"Panggil saja aku Madara!"

"Oke!" Kasumi pergi pulang, begitu juga Madara.

Esok hari tiba, seperti biasa, Madara pergi berlatih di tempat yang sama, tak seperti yang Madara kira, Kasumi sudah berada disitu dan membuatkan target untuk Madara di beberapa pohon.

Madara terkejut, dia beranggapan ini adalah bukan pekerjaan Kasumi. Namun di sisi lain Madara meyakini bahwa Kasumi adalah yang mengerjakan ini. Madara bingung.

Tidak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut, Madara langsung berlatih bersama dengan Kasumi. Mereka mulai dengan latihan melempar kunai dan shuriken. Berkali-kali Kasumi dan Madara melempar bersama, namun hasil Kasumi tidak pernah sama dengan Madara, baik dari jarak dekat ataupun jarak menengah.

Madara tidak berpikiran bahwa latihan yang pertama adalah latihan fisik bukan latihan melempar Shuriken. Dia memberitahukan Kasumi untuk berhenti sejenak dan istirahat. Kasumi membawakan bekal untuk Madara, Madara terlihat malu.

Setelah istirahat selesai, Madara kembali melatih Kasumi, latihan kali ini adalah latihan fisik. Kasumi meninju-ninju telapak tangan Madara berkali-kali untuk melatih kekuatan tangannya. Setelah bagian tangan selesai, selanjutnya adalah bagian kaki yang menendang tangan Madara.

Mereka melakukan itu terus menerus hingga tangan Madara sakit. Kasumi merasa khawatir dengan tangan Madara, namun Madara mengatakan kepada Kasumi untuk tidak perlu khawatir.

Hari pertama mereka lewati bersama, Madara dan Kasumi terlihat senang dan terlihat sangat akur.

Kemudian, hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun mereka latihan bersama secara rahasia tidak diketahui oleh siapa-siapa, Kasumi semakin bertambah kuat dan pintar serta cekatan.

Disaat Madara sekitar berusia 12 tahun dan Kasumi 10 tahun, Madara melatih Kasumi pengolahan chakra. Mereka berdua berlatih bersama, Madara untuk meningkatkan chakranya dan Kasumi yang baru belajar.

Hanya dalam beberapa minggu Kasumi berhasil menguasai pengolahan chakra, membuat Madara terkejut dan kagum. Walaupun Kasumi baru menguasai, Madara memberitahu Kasumi untuk tidak langsung senang ketika mencapai sesuatu yang baru, dia harus mengolahnya terus hingga menjadi sempurna. Kasumi pun termotivasi oleh perkataan Madara.

Lalu, mereka terus berlatih pengolahan chakra, sampai usia Madara 13 tahun dan Kasumi berusia 11 tahun, Madara mengajarkannya berjalan di pohon dan di air. Madara menyadari bahwa Kasumi masih terlalu dini untuk mempelajari hal tersebut. Tetapi Madara yakin bahwa Kasumi adalah seorang prodigy, sama sepertinya dirinya.

Kasumi kembali membuat Madara terkejut, dia berhasil menguasai apa yang Madara ajarkan dalam waktu beberapa minggu. Madara merasa bahwa dirinya merasa terlampaui oleh Kasumi, namun Madara tidak merasa cemburu atau apapun, Madara malah merasa senang karena Madara berpikir dia telah berhasil.

Minggu demi minggu berlalu, Madara mengajarkan beberapa ninjutsu seperti kawarimi dan bunshin. Namun setelah Madara melihat Kasumi telah mampu untuk melatih ninjutsu milik clannya. Dan Madara hendak meninggalkannya disini, dan bermaksud cukup sampai disini.

"Kasumi…" Madara memanggil Kasumi yang sedang berlatih.

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa… cukup sampai disini…" dengan malu-malu Madara mengatakannya.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Kasumi kaget dan merasa heran.

"Aku rasa… kau sudah cukup bisa untuk… belajar ninjutsu milik clanmu…"

"Tapi…" Kasumi terlihat sedih.

"Kau bisa berlatih bersama orang-orang dari clanmu… aku tidak ingin ikut campur…"

"Keluargaku dimusuhi sendiri dengan clanku…"

"Dimusuhi?"

"ya… karena keluargaku memiliki abnormalitas yang tidak sesuai dengan clanku…"

"Abnormalitas?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu… kedua orang tuaku dibunuh… ketika itu aku sedang bersama nenek dan kakekku, dan saat aku pulang, kedua orang tuaku dibunuh… aku menangis dan kembali ke rumah nenek dan kakek… sampai saat itulah aku tidak kembali lagi ke tempat dimana clanku berkumpul…"

"Seperti itu ya… tapi aku takut-" Ucapan Madara dipotong.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka... aku tidak suka peperangan… aku ingin semua clan bersatu dan membuat sebuah persatuan yang kuat…" Madara hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kasumi…"

"Aku ingin terus berlatih bersamamu Madara!" dengan kencang dan lancang Kasumi mengucapkan itu. "Tidak peduli bahwa ciri dari clanku terlihat… aku hanya ingin terus berlatih terus denganmu…"

"Baiklah… aku akan melatihmu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya…"

Kasumi terlihat senang dan memeluk Madara.

Dari situ, Kasumi mulai berlatih, namun yang aneh mulai terjadi. Madara menyuruh Kasumi untuk berlatih otodidak, dan Madara memiliki alasan bahwa dia sekarang lebih sering ada urusan dengan clannya serta sejak bertemu dengan Hashirama Senju.

Tapi Madara tidak pernah meninggalkan Kasumi, dia selalu datang disaat akhir latihan, dia hanya mengecheck proses Kasumi.

Sejak bertemu dengan Hashirama Senju, Madara selalu telat melatih Kasumi, dia selalu datang ketika Kasumi kehabisan staminanya. Tapi Madara tidak langsung menyuruh Kasumi pulang, dia mengobrol terlebih dahulu, mereka mengobrol mengenai masa depan mereka walaupun hanya sebentar.

Setelah Madara dan Hashirama diketahui oleh kedua orang tua mereka, Madara terlihat kesal dan sering terlihat murung oleh Kasumi. Saat itu usia Madara berkisar 15 tahun dan Kasumi berusia 13 tahun. Kasumi berusaha menceriakan Madara, walaupun berhasil, Kasumi selalu beranggapan Madara masih sedang bersedih.

Dia duduk disamping Madara, lalu bersandar di bahu Madara.

"Madara-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" lalu tiba-tiba Kasumi mencium pipi Madara. Madara tidak lama langsung kaget dan mukanya memerah.

"Kasumi? Apa-apaan?"

"Ehehehe…" Kasumi juga terlihat malu ketika mencium Madara. "Aku ingin kau ceria kembali…"

Di saat usia Madara berkisar 17 tahun dan Kasumi berusia 15 tahun. Kasumi mulai melihatkan ninjutsunya kepada Madara. Madara tidak mengaktifkan sharingannya untuk melihat chakra Kasumi.

Kasumi memulai dengan sebuah segel, kemudian dari sekitar tubuh Kasumi keluar aura-aura berwarna hitam, dibawah kaki Kasumi terbentuk sebuah lingkaran yang berdiameter sekitar 2 meter berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan tangan-tangan hitam.

Madara melihat jutsu ini ada keterkaitan dengan clan Nara. Dan Madara mengira bahwa ninjutsu Kasumi ini yang bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa dia mengatakan abnormalitas dengan clannya. Dan Madara sudah membulatkan keputusannya bahwa Kasumi berasal dari clan Nara.

Selama ini Madara merasa clan Uchiha tidak memiliki perseteruan yang begitu parah dengan clan Nara.

Setelah Kasumi berhenti melakukan salah satu Ninjutsunya, Kasumi ingin melihat Ninjutsu dari Madara.

"Sekarang giliranmu Madara-kun…"

"Baiklah…" Madara tidak takut identitasnya ketahuan oleh Kasumi, Madara tahu bahwa Kasumi tidak akan bertindak apa-apa ketika identitas clannya. Madara mengaktifkan Sharingannya yang sudah memiliki tigak tomoe. Dan melakukan jutsu Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu yang ia tembakkan ke arah kolam dekat tempat mereka berdua berada.

Setelah Madara melakukan jutsunya, Kasumi terdiam sebentar, mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Uchiha!"

"Nara!"

Mereka berdua bersama-sama mengucapkan itu. Tapi mereka pada akhirnya saling tertawa. Mereka tidak ada masalah sama sekali bahwa identitas clannya sudah bocor.

Sesudah mereka mengetahui identitas clan, mereka berdua pergi keluar hutan untuk melihat padang rumput. Mereka berdua duduk dan bersandar di sebuah pohon, berteduh dari sinar matahari.

"Nee… Madara-kun…"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kita berdua bisa terus bersama?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Muka Madara memerah begitu juga dengan Kasumi.

"Aku mencintaimu Madara-kun…" dengan tiba-tiba Kasumi mengatakan seperti itu. Madara pun langsung kaget, mukanya tambah merah dan jantungnya berdebar.

"Aku juga… kau adalah orang yang aku cintai… setelah keluargaku dan adikku…" Madara dengan malu. "Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa… asalkan kau mencintaiku…" Kasumi langsung mengganti posisinya, kepalanya tidur di paha Madara. Madara merasa kikuk, namun karena melihat Kasumi yang senang dan tersenyum tidur di pahanya. Madara merasa lega.

Di samping itu, Madara terus merasa diawasi oleh beberapa ninja. Dia merasakan bahwa ninja-ninja yang mengawasinya berasal dari clan yang sama dengan Kasumi. Namun Madara tidak mengkhawatirkan itu, Madara siap menyerang mereka kapan saja jika mereka melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh, dia terus mengaktifkan mode sensory-nya.

Madara melihat Kasumi tertidur pulas di pahanya, melihat itu, Madara juga mengantuk dan dia pun tidur bersandar di pohon.

Beberapa jam Madara tertidur, lalu dia terbangun dan lama menyadari bahwa Madara dibangunkan oleh Kasumi dengan dicium pipinya.

"EEHHH?"

"Akhirnya kamu terbangun juga Madara-kun… ehehe" Muka Madara memerah. "Sudah sore… saatnya pulang…"

"Oh ya…"

"Sampai jumpa besok Madara-kun…" Kasumi kembali mencium Madara, namun kali ini di keningnya. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" Kasumi hilang seketika dari pandangan Madara.

Setelah hari dimana Kasumi mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada Madara, dan Madara juga menerima cinta dari Kasumi. Mereka berdua masih tetap secara rahasia berhubungan tanpa diketahui.

Jika Madara tidak bisa menemui Kasumi, Madara pagi-pagi sekali menaruh surat di tempat mereka biasa bertemu dan berlatih bersama. Begitu juga dengan Kasumi.

Sampai di saat usia Madara berkisar 19 tahun dan Kasumi 17 tahun. Kasumi didatangi oleh orang dari clannya pada malam hari sesudah ia pulang dari tempat biasa Kasumi dan Madara bertemu. Orang-orang dari clan Nara datang untuk meminta bantuan Kakek dan Nenek dalam peperangan selanjutnya. Kasumi mendengar perbincangan mereka. Kasumi merasa kasihan melihat Kakek dan Nenek Kasumi melihat mereka harus kembali ke medan perang.

Kasumi masuk ke ruangan dimana perbincangan berlangsung dan menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu dalam peperangan selanjutnya. Kemudian Kasumi bertanya kepada orang-orang dari clannya siapa yang akan mereka lawan kali ini. Dan mereka menjawab bahwa kali ini mereka akan berperang melawan Uchiha.

Kasumi langsung shock, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dan dia tidak bisa menolak karena yang datang ke tempatnya adalah kepala clan Nara. Kepala dari clan Nara memberitahu bahwa mereka akan dibantu oleh clan Akimichi dan Yamanaka, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk melawan seorang Uchiha.

Kakek dan Nenek adalah termasuk orang yang sudah melawan Uchiha dan berhasil selamat serta masih hidup. Kasumi bertanya kembali tentang waktunya, dan ternyata besok pagi. Kasumi langsung terlihat murung walaupun dia tidak menarik perkataannya untuk menggantikan kakek dan neneknya.

Di tempat Uchiha, Madara meminta penjelasan mengapa Nara dan Uchiha harus bertarung, ayah dari Uchiha Madara menjelaskan bahwa kakak laki-laki beserta istrinya dan anak-anaknya dibunuh oleh orang-orang dari clan Nara. Madara tidak bisa menolak lagi setelah paksaan dari adiknya Izuna, ayahnya dan ibunya untuk perang melawan Nara.

Esok pagi tiba, Uchiha yang di pimpin oleh Ayah Madara dan Madara sebagai wakil sudah berbaris untuk menghadapi pasukan musuhnya yang berasal dari tiga clan yang terkenal sekaligus, yakni Nara, Yamanaka dan Akimichi.

Mereka bertarung di padang rumput luas yang berada di dalam hutan dan dibawah sebuah tebing. Uchiha berbaris diatas tebing dan ketiga clan tersebut berbaris di padang rumput.

Sebelum bertarung, para pemimpin mengadakan sedikit perbincangan, Madara mengikuti ayahnya turun kebawah bertatap muka dengan ketua dari clan Nara. Madara sempat terkejut melihat Kasumi yang juga mengiringi ketua dari clan Nara. Madara hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, begitu juga dengan Kasumi.

Seteleh berbincang-bincang, mereka kembali ke posisi mereka masing, dan tak lama peperangan dimulai. Para Uchiha melompat turun dari atas tebing menyerang ketiga clan tersebut, dan ketiga clan tersebut keluar dari dalam hutan melawan para Uchiha.

Uchiha yang berjumlah kurang dari 200 ninja dan ketiga clan itu berjumlah lebih dari 500. Madara juga ikut turun dan mencari Kasumi serta menghajar semua yang ada dihadapannya.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertemu di suatu tempat di dalam hutan, dimana itu adalah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Mereka berdua berhadapan satu sama lain tetapi mereka tidak ingin bertarung.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Madara-kun? Kemarin kita adalah orang yang saling mencintai, tetapi sekarang kita adalah musuh" kata Kasumi yang mengatakan dengan nada yang murung.

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu…"

"Aku tidak akan lari dari peperangan Madara-kun, kau yang mengajarkannya padaku…"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa lari dari peperangan adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan seorang ninja…" Madara langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama, Madara meneteskan air matanya. Begitu juga Kasumi.

"Baiklah…" Madara mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan juga mengaktifkan Susanoo. Kasumi mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya.

"Orang-orang dari clanku bilang bahwa keluargaku adalah orang-orang yang terkutuk… maka dari itulah aku memiliki jutsu ini…" Madara dan Kasumi akhirnya menyerang satu sama lain. Dan pertarungan berakhir dengan hasil Madara mengalahkan Kasumi.

"Aku tahu… aku… tidak akan pernah… mengalahkanmu… ehehehe…" kata Kasumi yang sudah kalah dari Madara.

"Kasumi…" kemudian Kasumi bangkit dan berjalan ke Madara dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Selamat tinggal…" Kasumi memeluk Madara kemudian mencium Madara di bibirnya. Tak lama Kasumi melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih…" Kasumi terjatuh tidak sanggup berdiri lagi karena kehabisan chakra. Setelah Kasumi terjatuh, Madara menangis dan berteriak dengan nada yang marah bercampur sedih.

Madara tidak meninggalkannya, dia memberikannya pil dan ramuan untuk menambahkan chakranya. Setelah beberapa menit Madara memberikan ramuan dan pil kepada Kasumi, Kasumi bangun dan pulih kembali, kemudian Kasumi berdiri, dia melihat Madara yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa? Madara-kun?"

"Aku ingin… kau terus hidup… pergilah… jauhi diriku… aku adalah laki-laki yang tidak pantas untukmu… pergilah… dan hiduplah…"

"Madara-kun…" Kasumi merasa heran dan ketakutan serta sedih.

"Pergilah… PERGILAH!"

"Walaupun aku pergi… aku akan tetap mencintaimu Madara-kun! Kau akan terus ada di hatiku…"

"Tolong pergilah…" Madara mengucapkan dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Baiklah… selamat tinggal Madara-kun… aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi… aku mencintaimu…" Kasumi pergi meninggalkan Madara dan terpaksa meninggalkan peperangan. Madara kembali ke pertarungan dan pada akhirnya Uchiha memenangkan peperangan, mendorong Nara, Yamanaka dan Akimichi untuk mundur dan menyerah.

Tahun demi tahun, sampai di buatnya desa Konoha oleh beberapa clan yang berada di negara api, Madara merupakan tangan kanan Hokage, dan Hokage yang tidak lain adalah Hashirama Senju. Madara mendengar bahwa clan Nara ikut membangun desa Konoha.

Dia berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa bersama elangnya, sampai suatu saat dia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita. Chakranya mengingatkan kepada dia bahwa wanita yang berpapasan tadi adalah Nara Kasumi.

Dia berbalik lagi, menoleh ke wanita tersebut. Ternyata gadis tersebut juga berhenti.

"Lama tak jumpa… Uchiha Madara…"

"Kasumi?" Madara menoleh ke wanita tersebut, namun wanita itu tidak mirip dengan Kasumi yang dulu dia kenal. Kasumi yang dulu adalah gadis berambut hitam yang panjang dan dikuncir, tapi wanita ini memiliki rambut merah dan memakai make-up sekitar matanya. "Aku yakin kau adalah Kasumi… aku bisa mengetahuinya lewat chakramu…"

"Ya aku Kasumi… tapi aku sudah melupakan nama itu…"

"Mengapa?"

"Aku mengganti warna rambutku dan memakai makeup, serta berpakaian seperti ini agar orang-orang dari clan Nara bisa mengetahuiku…"

"Kasumi…"

"Aku kabur dari desa clanku dan hidup sendiri… nenek dan kakekku sudah meninggal… dan sekarang aku mengganti namaku menjadi Kitahara Hakaze…"

"Kitahara Hakaze?"

"Aku sudah melupakan segala hal tentang clanku… yang tidak aku lupakan adalah… dirimu Uchiha Madara…" Nara Kasumi yang sekarang mengubah namanya menjadi Kitahara Hakaze mengatakan hal tersebut dengan malu dan tersenyum kepada Madara. Hakaze berjalan menuju Madara dan memeluknya. "Tapi aku senang… bisa bertemu denganmu kembali…"

Kisah cinta Madara kembali bersemi setelah bertemu kembali dengan Kasumi yang sekarang adalah Hakaze, mereka seperti seorang kekasih yang telah lama tidak bertemu dan akhirnya dipertemukan kembali.

Hakaze adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengobati kekosongan hati Uchiha Madara, setelah adiknya Uchiha Izuna meninggal dan clannya yang memilih Hashirama. Madara merasakan kekosongan dan tidak ada orang yang bisa mengisi hatinya, namun sekarang dia bertemu kembali dengan Kasumi, walaupun Kasumi berganti penampilan dan mengganti namanya, Madara tetap menganggap Hakaze sebagai Kasumi yang dulu.

Hubungan mereka agak lama bersemi sampai Hashirama meminta Madara dan Tobirama untuk mengantar ke pertemuan antar Kage yang pertama kalinya. Hakaze memohon kepada Madara dan Hashirama untuk ikut mengawal Hashirama.

Hashirama menerima tawaran Hakaze tapi Hashirama memperingatkan kepada Hakaze untuk berhati-hati.

Hari yang ditunggu tiba, Hashirama, Tobirama, Hakaze dan Madara telah siap menuju pertemuan kage yang berada di Takigakure.

Pertemuan kage berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan, namun pada saat pulang, Hashirama dan pengawalnya di sergap oleh segerombolan ninja tak dikenal. Tobirama bilang ninja-ninja ini adalah bandit kelas atas dan bounty hunter. Mereka berempat harus menghadapi mereka untuk bisa kabur.

Separuh dari mereka dikalahkan oleh Hashirama dan Madara, namun mereka terus berdatangan. Ninja diantara mereka adalah Kakuzu yang berhasil dikalahkan oleh Hashirama.

Mereka berempat terpaksa harus kabur walaupun mereka berempat adalah ninja-ninja kelas tertinggi.

"Madara-kun, Tobirama-san kalian berdua pergi dan lindungi Shodaime-sama, aku akan menahan mereka disini…"

"Hakaze? Apa kau gila?" Madara marah kepada Hakaze.

"Sudahlah!" Hakaze berhenti dan berbalik arah dari Madara, lalu pergi ke ninja-ninja yang mengejar mereka.

"Tobirama, lindungi kakakmu! Hashirama pergilah! Ini untuk keselamatan desa dan Hokage!"

"Ha! Madara, pastikan kau hidup!" Hashirama dan Tobirama pergi langsung pergi, sedangkan Madara menuju Hakaze.

Perasaan khawatir menghantui Madara membuatnya tergesa-gesa menuju Hakaze. Sesampainya bertemu dengan Hakaze, Madara melihat Hakaze terpojok oleh ninja-ninja bandit dan Bounty Hunter. Madara meliha Hakaze yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hakaze!"

"Madara-kun?!"

Madara langsung menghampiri Hakaze yang sudah kelelahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hakaze?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku cintai untuk kedua kalinya!" Madara dengan tegas menjawab. "Tidak peduli apapun kondisinya, aku harus membawamu keluar dari sini! Minumlah" Madara memberikan ramuan untuk mengisi chakra. Madara mengetahui bahwa dia telah dikepung oleh para bounty hunters dan bandit kelas tinggi. Serangan datang bertubi-tubi kepada Madara, tapi Madara berhasil melawannya dan tidak mengenai Hakaze. Namun sampai di suatu saat Madara hilang pengawasan, serangan berupa rambut-rambut yang tajam seperti jarum panjang dan besar menyerang dari bawah tanah tepat di depan Hakaze yang masih dalam pemulihan.

Alhasil, Hakaze pun tertusuk dan menembus dada dan perutnya.

"Hakazeeee!" Madara tidak sempat menolongnya karena dia hilang pengawasan ke Hakaze. Madara langsung menghampiri Hakaze. "Hakaze bertahanlah!" Madara mencoba memberikan ramuannya lagi.

"Tidak perlu… Madara-kun…" Hakaze menolaknya. Darah dalam jumlah banyak keluar dari mulut Hakaze.

"Kau akan mati!" Madara mengeluarkan air matanya

"Tidak apa-apa… yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah… mati dalam pelukanmu… Madara-kun…" perkataan tersebut membuat Madara shock.

"Tidak… tidak…"

"Peluk aku Madara-kun…" Madara memeluknya dan tidak lama, Madara tidak merasakan detak jantung Hakaze. Madara melepaskan pelukannya lalu melihat wajah Hakaze yang tersenyum.

Madara melepaskan Hakaze yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"HUUUAAAAAHHH!" Madara marah dan mengeluarkan Susanoonya, dia membantai habis semua ninja bandit dan bounty hunters yang ada disekitarnya sampai mereka melarikan diri ketakutan oleh Madara.

Selesai itu, Madara kembali ke Konoha dengan membawa jasad Hakaze. Dan Hakaze dikuburkan di pemakaman Konoha.

Mulai dari situ, hati Madara dikuasai oleh kegelapan, tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa mengisi hatinya. Orang yang Madara cintai sudah pergi.

End


End file.
